Azalmos
Thunder|ailments = Paralysis|weaknesses = Earth, Fire|creator = WhiteoutTM}}Azalmos (ah-ZALL-mos) is a yellow and blue flying wyvern that focuses on laying traps made out of electricity to ensnare its prey. Physiology Azalmos is a pseudowyvern about the size of Tigrex. It is mainly covered in yellow snake-like scales and yellow fur, with stripes of sky blue scales, a creamish-gray underside, and sky blue feather-patterned wing membranes. Its face is based on that of a jaguar but has elements of eagles and snakes. It has dual swathes of sky blue fur running down its back that channel the majority of its electricity. It has symmetrical pairs of long spines located on top of its head, at its shoulders, and at the end of its tail. The bases of these spines are brick red, and the tips of them are white. Its wingarms end in curved, dark red claws. Behavior Azalmos tends to be a calm monster when it is not hunting. If it is hungry, however, it will stalk prey and ambush them by suddenly springing a trap, and any creature that gets between it and its prey is a fair target for it as well. Since food can be scarce in its more drought-stricken habitats, it often kills and eats any animal that competes with it. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Azalmos, while not always an apex predator, occupies a high niche on any food chain due to its skill at taking down a wide variety of opponents. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Azalmos becomes on edge when other large monsters around, and if it is attacked it will fight ferociously to down the opposing force. Tracks *Shed Fur: a pile of yellow fur that has fallen off an Azalmos. *Claw Piece: a translucent maroon shell of an Azalmos claw, left in a similar manner to a cat's claw. *Footprints Specific Locale Interactions Azalmos needs to rub against dry grass to recharge its static electricity, and so it will travel to area 4 of Wildspire Waste and area 8 of the Marshlands to recharge when tired. Abilities It uses various lightning traps to stop hunters and prey; it can leave shock trap-like pools of electricity, make small electric shock mines that explode and electrocute nearby hunters, make electric trip wires, and isolate targets by surrounding them with electricity. It needs to roll around in dry grass to regenerate this electricity. It can fly, but not very well and will only do so when greatly threatened. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: It loses charge much slower, is 20% faster, and is more acrobatic with its attacks. It tends to use more traps in this state. *Tired State: This occurs when it is out of electric charge, and it will not use traps. It starts to drool and its blue parts become dark and muted. Mounts it is mounted like most other pseudowyverns, hunters get on its back and can move to its head or tail. It will roll on its back and swipe its tail to deter hunters and it is very tough for other hunters to get close in this state. Succeeding to mount and down it will put it in rage mode once it recovers. Ecology *Habitat Range Azalmos tend to be found wherever there is enough dry grass to roll in, though they generally populate savannas. *Biological Adaptations Its fur has incredibly potent static charge abilities, and it uses a thunder sac to store latent electric charge. It is able to use its hollow spines and claws to create localized electricity fields that can paralyze prey and potential predators. Attacks *Shock Trap: a circle of yellow and blue lightning that works very similarly to a hunter's shock trap, hunters that enter its radius become paralyzed and take minor damage. Disappears after 10 seconds or shortly after something gets caught in it. *Shock Mine: a small blue lightning ball that explodes and electrocutes nearby hunters if touched, can cause thunderblight. Disappears after 20 seconds. *Shock Tripwire: works the same as a shock mine except it is in a long blue line of electricity in the shape of the path that Azalmos has traveled in the past second or so. Disappears after 10 seconds or shortly after something gets caught in it. *Trigger Tripwire: a bright purple tripwire that, when touched, deals minor damage but causes every currently laid trap to explode with electricity. Is shorter than the normal tripwire and still disappears after 10 seconds. Breakable parts / Damage Effectiveness *Head: A scar forms across its face and one of its head spines becomes partially broken off, drops a shiny. *Wings: The fur becomes disheveled and scarring appears on the scales. the wings become more tattered and two of the claws are chipped. *Back: it loses some fur and scales and one of its spines break. This makes it drop a shiny. *Tail: Tail becomes severed and it loses charge. Local Damage Effectiveness *Head = ★★★ *Torso = ★★ *Wingarms = ★★ *Legs = ★ *Tail =★★ Element Effectiveness *Fire = ★★ *Water = ★ *Thunder = ✖ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★★★ Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★★★ *Sleep =★★ *Paralysis = ✖ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ *Blind = ★ Shiny Item Drops Material Items Wyvern Tear, Azalmos Shockfur, Blue Azalmos Scale Slinger Ammo Shock Pod (a type of Slinger Ammo new to Monster Hunter Ascension that makes targets flinch violently, dealing significant damage and almost always disrupting an attack. Normal slinger capacity for these is 2.) Interactions With Unique Statuses (Frenzy/Apex, Hyper Status, Tempered Status, Fanon Status, etc) It can be affected by Frenzy and Hyper statuses. Notes * Guild research suggests that Azalmos is related to many pseudowyverns of the Old World, especially Nargacuga, given their superficial similarity. Scientists suppose that Azalmos' affinity for electricity evolved from developing conductive capabilities capable of delivering shocks to fend off the flying wyverns that would otherwise overpower it. Trivia *Its design motifs were Aztec deities, which is why it incorporates jaguar, snake, and eagle elements; and emulating shock traps. *Despite its similarity to Tobi-Kadachi, I came up with its idea 2 years ago I swear Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:WhiteoutTM Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Paralysis Monster